


His Not-So-Dark Secret

by shinysparks



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape prepares to return to Hogwarts after Summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Not-So-Dark Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the challenge at [Hogwarts is Home: Writer's Block](http://hh_writersblock.livejournal.com/). The prompt was "Summer."

It was the last day of Summer, and tomorrow, Severus Snape would be heading back to Hogwarts for another year of shaping young minds and doing his best to keep from blasting Potter into the next century (or at the very least, spiking the boy wonder's pumpkin juice with some of Madam Pomfrey's famous instantaneous laxative potion.) He had spent the day working through his lengthy back-to-school to-do list, packing his trunk full of new potion ingredients, books, personal items, twelve identical sets of black robes, socks and of course, a small stockpile of fresh underwear. The latter he considered a necessity, since something would happen at Hogwarts that year. It always did. Someone would set up some insidious plot to harm Potter, and he and his little friends would save the day not long before the school year ended; la-di-da-di-da and a House Cup for the Gryffindors. Yippee. Snape rolled his eyes. It didn't take someone with the Sight to see that something was going to go down, and clean underwear were always handy in such a situation. Yep.

His packing finished, he moved onto the last thing on his to-do list. Retiring to his tiny, old-fashioned bathroom in his home in Spinner's End, he lit a few candles with a flick of his wand. It was a cool, rainy night in late Summer, and the breeze that blew through the small, open window carried a chill of Autumn. Snape shivered a bit as he threw off his black robes and put on an old, worn, gray muggle t-shirt. He then turned his attention to a small, bubbling cauldron filled with a greasy black liquid sitting on the shelf under the window. He threw on a pair of dragonhide gloves that were sitting next to the cauldron, and stirred the potion a few times before he took a good long look at himself in the mirror.

Groaning, he stared evilly at his not-so-dark secret, the one thing that most definitely had to be taken care of before his return to Hogwarts: the two full inches of platinum blonde roots that had grown in over his long holiday. _DIE YOU VILE THINGS!_ he thought to himself, as he angrily applied the greasy potion to his light-colored locks. Maybe the Malfoy's could rock the blonde-haired villainy thing, but it just didn't work for him. He was a traditionalist - the sullen, villainous types _always_ looked best in black - and damn it, he had a reputation to uphold...


End file.
